Game of Survival
by BabyKangaroo
Summary: Our favorite tennis regulars had joined a game show called the Game of Survival on LIVE. Will they be able to survive through the trials of survival or was it hell for them? Doubtful.
1. How It Begins

**The Game of Survival **

A/N : Hi there , my awesome readers (and reviewers if there are any...)! Thanks for clicking on this title. I am really happy if you are reading this. However, I would like you guys to review. Not that I'm demanding for it or what, but still...

Anyway, once again, I'm back with more crazy ideas which might involved fainting due to the overdue of nosebleeds, more bloody scenes because of nosebleeds and being thrown at with tomatoes, oranges and etc because of me and my crazy ideas.

Let's just get on, shall we?

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis. It was copyrighted. I only own the OCs.

Chapter 1 : How It Begins...

* * *

---At the outside of a building---

'...Why are we here...?' Most of the Seigaku Regulars wondered as they were now standing at the front of a very impressive building. The building was really high and was...well...very impressive.

"Eto... Are you sure we are at the right place, Fuji?" Oishi asked a little worriedly while he glanced towards the building. There were many VIPs and important-looking people and professionals walking in and out of the building.

Fuji looked at his map and glanced back towards the building. He seem thoughtful. "Saa... The maps states that we are at the right building. So, there was nothing wrong."

"Anyway, let's just go in!" Eiji and Momo said out loud while pumping their fists in the air. The rest just shook their heads while one was chuckling quietly.

Without given the chance to protest, the rest of the Seigaku regulars found themselves being pulled into the building by the very hyperactive "cat and peach" and a really sadistic tensai who was enjoying every moment.

* * *

---Inside the building---

The regulars were now standing at the reception table.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked politely while smiling a warm smile.

"Good morning too. We came here according to this letter. Could you take a look with this?" Fuji said with a smile while giving the receptionist the letter.

"Sure," she said while accepting the letter. She scanned through the letter and then she checked through the computer. "All of you will be going to the 13th floor according to this invitation and your room number is 4." She handed the letter back to them.

"Thank you. We will be going now." Fuji received the letter back.

"You are welcome and have a pleasant day here." The receptionist bowed.

"Thanks!" The regulars replied as they left the reception desk and walk towards the lift.

They went into the lift after the lift had arrived and pressed the button number 13.

'Why did I have such a bad feeling about this...?' Most of the regulars wondered.

* * *

---A few seconds later---

"Ping-pong!" The door of the lift opened. The Seigaku regulars stepped out of the lift.

At the 13th floor, they saw 7 rooms and a really big door which leads to a big hall. There was also a vending machine too.

"So... Where should we go nya?" Eiji asked as he was clueless. Nearly all the regulars face-palmed.

"Fsshhh...Kikumaru-senpai, we are suppose to go to room 4," Kaidoh said.

"Ah! Sou, sou(1)!" Eiji just realized it. They sighed unbelievingly. Either he was an idiot or he was just too naive (No offense to Kikumaru Eiji fans!!! I'm an Eiji fan myself!!!).

"Anyway, let's go in to room 4," Oishi said while opening the door for room of them entered.

Inside the room, there were a big round white table and 10 white chairs. There was also another door which leads to the toilets and bathrooms.

The 9 Seigaku Regulars each took a chair and sat. However, Kaidoh and Momo grabbed the same chair.

"Oi! Mamushi(2), this is my chair. You go and get another one." Momo grabbed hold on the chair.

"Fsshhh... You baka-peach(3)! I was here first. You are the one should go and get another chair," Kaidoh retorted has he too grabbed hold of the chair.

"Oi! Don't call me a baka(4), you stupid viper!" Momo snarled at him.

"You teme(5), give me the chair!!" Kaidoh snarled back.

Thus, the battle for the chair between the rascal and the viper began.

"Ma... Ma... There are still chairs here. You two don't need to fight for it," Kawamura said while trying to calm those two down.

"Taka-san is right. You two should not fight for a chair," Oishi said while trying to calm them down with Kawamura.

Fuji who was not noticed by any of them got a tennis racket out from nowhere and gave them to Kawamura. "Taka-san, the racket."

"Oh, um..." Kawamura grabbed the racket and "Yosha! Moeruze(6)!!! BURNING!!!"

Kawamura's split personality appeared after he got hold of the racket and he was all fired up.

"Who gave Taka-san the racket...? Fuji!" Oishi tried to calm his two kouhai while trying to get the racket out from Kawamura's grip.

Things did not help at all when Eiji decided to join in the fun and unfortunately, dragged Ryoma into it. Fuji just snickered quietly while Inui was going "Ii data..." as usual.

'I forgot to bring my aspirins...' Tezuka massaged his forehead.

"If you need some aspirins, get them from me. I had brought plenty," Fuji said with a smile.

"Fuji."

"Yes, Tezuka?"

"20 laps around the courts after we get back."

"Hai, hai!"

"Knock! Knock!" The regulars heard the knocks on the door and turned their heads toward the door.

"I'm sorry for bothering but I heard some noise from here so I am just checking around," said a girl with dark brown hair while holding a board with some papers on it as she entered the room.

"Ah, it's you, Ran-chan," Fuji said while smiling. Ryoma nearly choked on his can of grape Ponta when he found out who was the girl who entered the room.

"Eh!? Syuusuke-san, Ryoma-kun and rest of the Seigaku regulars too. So, you guys are the last batch participants to arrive. That means all of the participants had gathered," Ran said while ticking off the names of the Seigaku regulars.

"Participants!? What did we join though!?" Nearly all the regulars shouted at Ran since they did not know anything.

"Um... Syuusuke-san did not tell you guys anything?" Ran asked while looking a little surprised but she had expected that. "He is the one who handed in all of your entries though..."

"Entries? Fuji / Fuji-senpai, when did we signed the entries and why we did not know anything about it!?" Most of them turned towards Fuji.

"Hm? I did not?" Fuji looked thoughtful.

* * *

---Flashback---

"Thanks for signing them," Fuji said with a smile as he collected the forms.

The Seigaku regulars had been forced to sign the papers they were not even informed of. If not, they will be forced to drink the Inui's Special Deluxe Version 3.5 Juice which they will not even want it.

So, they just signed the papers so they will not suffer from the juice.

---End of Flashback---

* * *

"Oh! I remembered now. I forgot to tell you all about it. I'm so sorry," Fuji apologized while looking really innocent.

The regulars just stared at the tensai in disbelieve.

"Don't worry about it, guys. You guys are not the only ones who had joined this activity without being informed," Ran assured them. However, the Seigaku regulars were feeling rather uneasy. Then, she checked her watch.

"Oh? It looks like it was about to start already. I still haven't informed the others though. You guys should head to the hall now. Get going soon! I will be leaving then. See ya later during the show! And good luck! You need it." With that, Ran left the room to inform the 'others'.

They stared at the door. 'Show?' Most of them thought bewildered.

"Let's get going now shall we?" Fuji smiled innocently.

"Right! Let's go now," Oishi said.

"Hoi! Hoi!"

"Yosh!"

"Un... Yudan sezu ni ikou(7). Before that..." Tezuka stretched his hand out.

Immediately, the Seigaku regulars make a circle and put their hands forward onto each others.

"SEIGAKU-" Tezuka shouted.

"FIGHT-O!!!" The rest of the Seigaku regulars shouted together.

After that, they exit the room and headed towards the big door which lead to the hall. They were fully prepared to face any challenge that awaited them.

* * *

(1) Sou - That's right!

(2) Mamushi - Viper. Kaidoh's nickname.

(3) baka-peach - Stupid peach. Momo's nickname.

(4) baka - Stupid or Idiot.

(5) teme - A rude form for you.

(6) Moeruze - Burning or Fire up. Kawamura's catchphrase.

(7) Yudan sezu ni ikou. - Don't let your guard down. Tezuka's catchphrase.

* * *

A/N : Yosh! So it finally starts!!! I'm really excited about writing this. Seriously! I am really excited. This chapter is not really the beginning of the whole story but...oh well. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated!!!

Written on

24th January 2009

BabyKangaroo


	2. Let's Start the Game of Survival!

**The Game of Survival**

A/N : Hi again, everyone! Thanks for adding this story to your alert / favorite list. I am really pleased that you guys like the story.

I want to remind you guys that please read the A/N at the bottom of this page *points to the bottom of the page*.

Anyway, I hope that you would continue to enjoy the story!

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis. It belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei.

Chapter 2 : Let's Start the Game of Survival!

* * *

---Inside the hall---

The Seigaku regulars were chatting among themselves except for Tezuka. They were interrupted by the voices that came from the outside of the hall and stopped talking when they heard the door opened. They were really shocked and surprised when they found out the source of the voices.

"I tell you it was a bad idea to come here!"

"Atobe, what are you up to this time?"

"This is the chance for Gekokujou(1)."

"Fufu... It looks like things are going to get a lot more interesting."

"This is going to be good for collecting data."

"Lucky! There is a really cute girl here."

"Cheh... This whole thing is totally stupid..."

"Akutsu-senpai!"

About 2 minutes later, the whole hall or rather the backstage was full of peoples or more precisely, full of tennis players. Not that they were going to play tennis anyway. Since the hall was so big, it fit all the tennis players just fine. For now, they whole hall was really noisy.

"Hyoutei, Rikkai and Fudoumine..." Momo stated as he and the Seigaku regulars were grouped at a corner.

"Rokkaku, Yamabuki and Higa are here too nya~" Eiji stated.

"There are also Josei Shonan, Shitenhouji and St. Rudolph too," Kawamura said.

"Heh... Mada mada dane(2)," Ryoma said as he covered his eyes with his cap.

"Minna(3), Yudan sezu ni ikou (I don't need to repeat this,right?)," Tezuka said.

"It looks like this is going to be fun," Fuji said while chuckling.

"I agree with you too, Fuji-kun."

And the Seigaku regulars turned towards the source and found themselves face-to-face with the Rikkai regulars.

"Hello!" Yukimura greeted them with a smile.

"Yukimura-kun, it's nice to see you again," Fuji greeted back with a smile.

The rest of the Seigaku and Rikkai regulars could not help but to shudder with fear and backed off from them immediately.

The door opened once again and this time entered the same girl which the Seigaku regulars had encountered just now and another boy which was the girl's elder brother.

"Okay, it looks like everybody is here right now. We can start the show now!" Ran said happily as she grabbed a microphone and walked towards the stage with her brother, Ryuu.

* * *

---At the Stage---

They were many audiences at the outside and there was even a few cameramen walking around. Then the room suddenly turned dark and there were many colorful lights flashing on the stage. The audiences cheered loudly as the spotlight fell onto Ran who had appeared on the stage and her brother Ryuu.

"Hello there, everyone. Thanks for waiting and tuning into the Game of Survival on LIVE. I am Takimoto Ran, who will be the host for tonight while my brother, Takimoto Ryuu, will be the host for the opening and the ending. We had prepared a lot of exciting challenges for the participants who had participated this game show. And, we sincerely hope that you would enjoy your time during the whole show," Ran said while winking a little at the audiences.

The audiences cheered again.

"Without wasting any more time, let's introduced the participants for tonight. First off, we have the Seigaku regulars..." Ran looked at the board she was holding.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Oishi Shuuichirou."

"Fuji Syuusuke."

"Kikumaru Eiji."

"Inui Sadaharu."

"Kawamura Takashi."

"Kaidoh Kaoru."

"Momoshiro Takeshi."

"And last but not least, Echizen Ryoma!"

The audiences cheered loudly as the Seigaku regulars appeared on stage one-by-one according to the order of the names.

* * *

"Next, we have Hyoutei." The audiences cheered loudly again.

"Atobe Keigo!" With that, the audiences chanted "HYOUTEI! HYOUTEI! HYOUTEI!" and " ATOBE! ATOBE! ATOBE!" as the diva, Atobe Keigo appeared onto the stage. He took the mike from Ran and then...

"SNAP!" The audiences immediately silent up.

"Ore-sama(4) no bigi ni yoi na (5)," Atobe said with the mike.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ATOBE-SAMA!!!" Atobe's fan-girls screamed out loudly.

"Hn... That was much better," Atobe said as he returned the mike to the host.

Ran sweat-dropped as she received the mike. "Okay... that was time consuming... Anyway, moving on, we have..."

"Oshitari Yuushi."

"Akutagawa Jirou."

"Mukahi Gakuto."

"Shishido Ryou."

"Ootori Choutarou."

"Kabaji Munehiro."

"And Hiyoshi Wakashi."

* * *

"Then, we have Rikkai..."

"Yukimura Seiichi."

"Sanada Genichirou."

"Yanagi Renji."

"Niou Masaharu."

"Yagyuu Hiroshi."

"Marui Bunta."

"Jackal Kuwahara."

"And Kirihara Akaya."

With this, the Rikkai fan-girls cheered loudly. (I'm sure that plenty of Rikkai fans are cheering right now.)

* * *

"Moving on, we have the Fudoumine..."

"Tachibana Kippei."

"Kamio Akira."

"Ibu Shinji."

"Ishida Tetsu."

"Uchimura Kyousuke."

"Sakurai Masaya."

"And Mori Tatsunori."

* * *

"Then, St. Rudolph..."

"Akazawa Yoshirou."

"Mizuki Hajime."

"Kisarazu Atsushi."

"Nomura Takuya."

"Yanagisawa Shinya."

"Fuji Yuuta."

"And Kaneda Ichirou."

* * *

"Moving on, we have Yamabuki..." Ryuu continued.

"Minami Kentarou."

"Higashikata Masami."

"Sengoku Kiyosumi."

"Kita Ichiuma."

"Muromachi Touji."

"Nishikiori Tsubasa."

"Dan Taichi."

"And Akutsu Jin."

* * *

"We have Josei Shonan next..."

"Kajimoto Takahisa."

"Wakato Hiroshi."

"Shinjou Reiji."

"Tanaka Youhei and Tanaka Kouhei."

"Ota Shou."

"And Kiriyama Daichi."

* * *

"Continuing on with Rokkaku..."

"Aoi Kentarou."

"Saeki Kojirou."

"Amane Hikaru or known as David."

"Kurobane Harukaze or known as Bane-san."

"Marehiko Itsuki."

"Kisarazu Ryou."

"And Shudo Satoshi."

* * *

"Next, we have Higa..."

"Kite Eishirou."

"Kai Yuujirou."

"Chinen Hiroshi."

"Tanishi Kei."

"Hirakoba Rin."

"Shiranui Tomoya."

"And Aragaki Kouichi."

* * *

"Finally, we have Shitenhouji..."

"Shiraishi Kuranosuke."

"Koshikawa Kenjirou."

"Chitose Senri."

"Oshitari Kenya."

"Zaizen Hikaru."

"Ishida Gin."

"Konjiki Koharu and Hitouji Yuuji."

"And finally last but not least Tooyama Kintarou!" Ryuu said.

* * *

"And that's really a lot of participants for this show. Let's see, the total number for this is 77 participants. And with these, we will be separating all of them into 11 teams. Each team will consists of 7 members. With that, let the draw begin," Ran said as she handed around the box.

All the participants put their hands in and withdrew a paper. In the paper, there was number from 1 to 11.

"It looks like the results are out," Ran said as she finished handling the box. "All right, we will announce the 11 teams right now!"

"First team : Echizen Ryoma, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kirihara Akaya, Kite Eishirou, Ota Shou, Koshikawa Kenjirou and Tachibana Kippei."

"Second team : Atobe Keigo, Sanada Genichirou, Akutagawa Jirou, Kai Yuujirou, Higashikata Masami, Nomura Takuya and Minami Kentarou."

"Third team : Oishi Shuuichirou, Shishido Ryou, Sengoku Kiyosumi, Mizuki Hajime, Hitouji Yuuji, Konjiki Koharu and Chinen Hiroshi."

"Fourth team : Kamio Akira, Ishida Gin, Ishida Tetsu, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Jackal Kuwahara, Aoi Kentarou and Kita Ichiuma."

"Fifth team : Mukahi Gakuto, Marui Bunta, Niou Masaharu, Shinjou Reiji, Tanaka Youhei, Tanaka Kouhei and Hirakoba Rin."

Ryuu continued from Ran.

"Sixth team : Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Momoshiro Takeshi, Tanishi Kei, Kurobane Harukaze, Amane Hikaru, Sakurai Masaya and Kisarazu Atsushi."

"Seventh team : Kikumaru Eiji, Ootori Choutarou, Dan Taichi, Ibu Shinji, Oshitari Kenya, Mori Tatsunori and Kisarazu Ryou."

"Eighth team : Akazawa Yoshirou, Kaneda Ichirou, Wakato Hiroshi, Chitose Senri, Tooyama Kintarou, Zaizen Hikaru and Muromachi Touji.

"Ninth team : Kawamura Takashi, Akutsu Jin, Kabaji Munehiro, Shiranui Tomoya, Marehiko Itsuki, Shudo Satoshi and Kiriyama Daichi."

"Tenth team : Kaidoh Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu, Oshitari Yuushi, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Nishikiori Tsubasa, Yanagisawa Shinya and Aragaki Kouichi."

"Finally, the eleventh team : Yukimura Seiichi, Fuji Syuusuke, Uchimura Kyousuke, Yanagi Renji, Saeki Kojirou, Fuji Yuuta and Kajimoto Takahisa."

"Before we start the Game of Survival. I will explain a few rules." Ran said.

"First, for each round, each team must send in one or more members depending on the task given. There are no rounds that you could either pass or escape. Meaning, **there are no escape at all**..."

"Second, this is a penalty game. Therefore, for those who fail to complete the task given or refuse to complete the task given will either have to drink the Iwashimizu(6) or eat the wasabi sushi or both at the same time."

Most of the participants grimaced when they heard the word wasabi sushi. However, some of the participants' eyes immediately sparkle when they heard the word Iwashimizu.(They completely misunderstood. Poor things.) For those who really really knew about the real Iwashimizu or had experienced it before shuddered with fear and horror.

"However, if you are really lucky enough. Some of the sushi are free of wasabi. But the chances of getting a free of wasabi sushi is very slim though. So, please try not to fail your tasks."

"Thirdly, those who fainted due to the challenges or because of drinking the drinks or something else like that, will be automatically be disqualify. Meaning, you can't continue the game any longer. Please keep that in mind."

Most of them had this "HUH!?" and the "WHAT!?"look visible on their faces.

"Finally, the show might not only be held indoors. It might be held at the outside too depending on the challenges. Please keep that in mind too. Also, this game will not endangered your lives, so don't worry about it. However, I can't say the same thing about your prides so please do your best!" Ran said somewhat emotionlessly.

Nearly all the participants were like "WTFH!!!???" and "THIS IS INSANE!!!".

"Of course," Ran continued. "The prizes for winning this game will be very fabulous, totally awesome, supreme lovely and so on. You get the idea. BUT, this is going to be a secret till we have a winner or rather a winning team. So please go all out for the prizes and show no mercy."

"Without wasting anymore time, let the Game of Survival begin!!!" Ran and Ryuu said at the same time.

* * *

(1) Gekokujou - Hiyoshi's catchphrase.

(2) Mada mada dane - You still have lots more to work on. Ryoma's catchphrase.

(3) Minna - Everyone.

(4) Ore-sama - Frequently used by Atobe when he addressed himself.

(5) Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na - Be awed by my awesomeness or prowess. Atobe's catchphrase.

(6) Iwashimizu - Sardine water. A drink made by squeezing the juice of the sardine and mixed with water. One of Inui's drinks. (I forgot to add this one. Sorry!) In this case, they had completely misunderstood it. They thought it was some sort of water that was really refreshing since it has the same name in Japanese as the sardine water. (Is this a pun or what!?)

* * *

A/N : Yahoo! It finally begins! I already have a few ideas in mind but I still need more challenges. For those who are reading this, please help me by suggesting more challenges for the Game of Survival. Thanks and I really appreciate them.

Before I forget, I need some cameos as the co-host for each round. I mean, Ran can't just do all the announcements, right? And Ryuu just only host with Ran for the opening and the ending of the show. So please send in the name of the character you wish to appear in the story. However, the cameos will only appear once in this story. So, I hope that you guys won't mind.

And see ya till the next chapter!

Written on

25th January 2009

BabyKangaroo


	3. The Rules again and Round 1

**The Game of Survival**

A/N : Not to be confusing anyone and I'm lazy to type who is the one speaking, so, "Blahblahblah," will be Ran speaking while "Blahblahblah," will be the co-host speaking. Of course, I would state the name of the person who was speaking "Blahblahblah," if the person or group speaking is other than Ran. I hope I make this clear. Okay? Good.

I will also mention the rules again since I had made some changes in them. So, I hope you guys don't mind reading them again.

Note : The participants will wait at the front of the stage in their own respective teams since the front of the stage still has many space that could fit all 77 of them. It will be far too crowded if all of them wait on the stage.

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis. I only own my OCs while Sakurana Alice belongs to **kurarevolution**.

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Rules of the Game of Survival (again) and Round 1

"Hello there again! Welcome back to the Game of Survival on LIVE! Once again, I'm your host for the whole show till the end of it and this will be the last time for me to remind you about it. Anyway, for tonight's co-host will be... Sakurana Alice!" Ran announced as Sakurana Alice appeared on the stage.

"Hi there! I'm Sakurana Alice but please call me Alice. I will be tonight's co-host with Ran-chan. It's nice to meet you all," Alice said cheerfully as she bowed.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Alice," Ran said while smiling.

"It's nice to see you again too, Ran-chan," Alice replied as she smiled back.

"Moving on, for this first round, we will only need one member from each team. So, the total number of participants for this round will be 11."

"And, it looks like our candidates for this round are all ready too. Let's welcome them on to the stage now." Alice clapped her hands as the participants went on to the stage. The audiences cheered and clapped their hands too.

"From the first team, we have Kite Eishirou, second team, Nomura Takuya, third team, Chinen Hiroshi, fourth team, Kita Ichiuma, fifth team, Shinjou Reiji and sixth team, Sakurai Masaya."

"From seventh team will be Mori Tatsunori, eighth team, Muromachi Touji, ninth team, Kiriyama Daichi, tenth team, Yanagisawa Shinya, and finally from the eleventh team is Fuji Syuusuke."

"Before I forgot, I want to repeat the rules for this game show again since there are some major and minor changes in the rules from the organizer of this show which was me. First, I want to mention that there some rounds like this round, we will announce the challenges or the tasks after we had announced the participants that are joining in this round."

Nearly all the participants shouted, "What the -peep- freaking -peep- was that for!?"

"Language everyone." Ran frowned a little. "Anyway, it will be too boring and too anticipating if we announce the challenges before the participants, right? *Looking at the direction of the audiences* Therefore, I had decided that some of the rounds will be like this round. It will be more exciting that way."

"But, what is that for!?" The participants shouted at the host....again.

"There are people who likes suspense including me. So, I thought that this might be the best way."

"Of course, there are going to be some rounds that we will announce the challenges or the tasks first. So, you guys could send in the right candidates for the following rounds. There are also going to be some rounds that we will revealed the challenges first to the candidates then only we will revealed it to the audiences too. Oh ya, there are going to be some special rounds depending on the occasions that are going on."

"Second, most of the rounds will require only one or more candidates depending on the challenges or the tasks given. However, there are going to be some challenges or tasks that required the whole team to help out or to join. So please take note that teamwork is very important here too."

"Third, the candidates that were chosen or the whole team cannot pass or escape the challenges or the tasks given. Meaning, there are no ways to escape at all. However, you can refuse them but you will have to face the consequences which was the one going to be mention next."

"Fourth, this is going to be a penalty game as we had said before, so we can motivate and fire up you guys. Therefore, for those who had failed to or refused to complete the challenges or the tasks or had completed the challenge but failed to be in the top 5 will have to either drink the Iwashimizu or eat the wasabi sushi. As we had mentioned before, if you are lucky, you might get the sushi that was free of wasabi which has a very slim chance."

"For those who can't complete or refuse the challenges or tasks given for three times straight will have to drink the Iwashimizu and eat the wasabi sushi at the same time for the third time. For the fourth time, it will be like the first time for the penalty while the sixth time, you will have to do both at the same time just like the third time. So, this will be like every three times you failed or refused, you will have to do both. "

For those who had faced the real Iwashimizu before which was the Seigaku and Rokkaku regulars thought 'Motivation? Fire up? The hell!!! This is way overboard to be motivated and fired up! This game is going to be even far worse than being in hell!!! We are so going to be dead... No matter what happens, we must not lose at all!!!'

"Fifth, if you had either passed out or died-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DIED!?" They once again shouted but this time at Alice.

"Whoa! Chill guys, I was just kidding, all right? I said it so I could motivate you guys more so you guys will not lose. That's all."

"This better be real...." They muttered quietly to themselves.

"Anyway, as I was saying, if you passed out due to the challenges or the tasks given, you will be automatically be disqualify. Meaning, you can no longer join the game. But, you are still able to join in the special rounds whether you were disqualified or not. For those who had passed out or fainted due to the penalty will not be disqualify. Meaning, you still have to continue the game no matter what. Therefore, only the ones who had passed out or fainted due to the challenges will be disqualify. As for the rest, you still had to continue to join in the game."

'This is going to be far more worse than hell... We are so going to be DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!' they thought.

"Finally, as we had said before, there are some challenges or tasks that are required to be done at the outside or outdoors other than here. So, please be fully prepared for that."

"If there are anymore changes in the rules, we will announce them again."

"Anyway, without wasting anymore time, let's begin round 1 now," Ran and Alice announced together as a worker was pushing a cart that was covered with cloth towards the middle of the stage. He left after he was done.

"The challenge for the first round will be..." Ran and Alice removed the cloth together from the cart rather slowly. And the inside of the cart revealed......

(Drum rolls please)

"Dang! Dang! Inui's Special Vegetable Juice!" Ran and Alice said together in a sing-song voice as the spotlight shone on those drinks.

'UGH! THEY HAD APPEARED!!!' Most immediately shuddered and shivered with fear. For those who did not really know what are those just stared at the drinks while thinking 'This was such an easy challenge. I wish I had volunteer for it...'.

Inui's glasses was flashing with an evil glint. He immediately brought out his notebook. Fully prepared to jot down anything that was going to be happen. Yanagi was doing the same too.

'It was really great that I had join this round.' Fuji smiled widely while some of the other candidates just stared at the drinks in disbelieve and stared at Fuji while wondering what was Fuji smiling..

'This is not going to be a challenge or a threat at all for Fuji / Fuji-senpai...' The Seigaku regulars thought.

"In order to complete this round, the candidates must finish the Inui's Special Vegetable Juice in within the time limit of 1 minute."

"Before we start, anybody wants to refuse to do this challenge?"

None of the candidates raised their hands.

"No one? Okay, with that let's start the challenge!"

"Ready... Set... -BANG!!!- GO!!!" Ran and Alice shouted at the same time as they gave off the signal to start the challenge.

The candidates immediately grabbed their respective cups and began to drink it.

"So, Alice, who do you think will win this round?"

"Hm... I'm putting my bets on Fuji-san. However, I think that Kite-san and Chinen-san could win in this round too... How about you, Ran-chan?"

"Well, I have the same thoughts too. Anyway-" Before she could finish saying...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

"Um... What's going on?"

The girls turned and found out that some of the candidates had already passed out on the stage with foams coming out from their mouths. It looks like they stand no chance at all against Inui's Special Vegetable Juice. They expressions were um... unreadable...no wait... it was really terrible, horrible and vegetable...... Just ignore the vegetable part. Some of them were even rolling on the floor towards the backstage. They were...

"Oh? It was only the first round and there are some participants that are already disqualified. They were

Nomura Takuya from the team 2, Kita Ichiuma from team 4 and Sakurai Masaya from team 6."

"They were also Yanagisawa Shinya from team 10, Muromachi Touji from team 8, Mori Tatsunori from team 7 and Kiriyama Daichi from team 9 too."

"That will make a total of 7 people that were disqualified from the first round. We still have 70 more participants left now. "

"Moving on, let's check out the rest of the candidates that are still completing the challenge."

*Gulp! Gulp!* "Ah... Um this is really delicious. I highly recommended it," Fuji said with an innocent smile as he put down his cup.

Most of the tennis players at the front of the stage sweat-dropped except for some of them.

"Eto... It looks like we had a winner. The first one to complete the challenge is Fuji Syuusuke from team 11. The time taken to finish the drink was 15 seconds."

'It really was Fuji / Fuji-senpai that won...' The Seigaku regulars thought again.

"Bitter gourds are even more bitter than this. No problem." Kite put his cup down too.

"Oh? The second person to complete the challenge is Kite Eishirou from team 1. The time taken was 17 seconds. Just two seconds away from Fuji Syuusuke."

Then, Chinen Hiroshi and Shinjou Reiji put their cups down at the same time. They stared at each other.

'I can't believe that there are actually other people that have weird taste buds actually exist...'

"Um... it looks like we had a draw here. Chinen Hiroshi from team 3 and Shinjou Reiji from team 5 had finished the challenge at the same time. They both finished in 23 seconds."

"And that's all for this round. Since there are 7 of them that were already out and 4 of them were the only ones left in this round, therefore, there will be no penalty given since the 4 of them were within the top 5."

"As a conclusion for this round, the winner was Fuji Syuusuke from team 11. Congratulations! Let's see... 7 of them were out. So that only left 70 more participants... Well, that's more than enough. At least some of the less known ones were out now... I really cannot remember their names..."

Most of them stared with disbelieve look on their face at Ran for saying such a remark except for a few of them but nobody dare to say it out loud for fearing that the organizer and the host of this game show will prepared even more worse challenges and punishments for them, note that it was already far more worse than enough.

"Anyway, for today, the Game of Survival Round 1 was brought to you by me, Takimoto Ran and me, Sakurana Alice. We thank you for tuning in to the Game of Survival on LIVE! We hope to see you again the next time in the future! Remember, keep on tuning in to the Game of Survival to check out!!!" Ran and Alice said at the same time while waving.

---END of Round 1---

* * *

A/N : Okay... This was a far way too boring chapter. I'm so sorry if I did this too badly or the characters were way too OOC. Please forgive me...

I seriously need cameo appearances!!! Please send in some so I could use them! I beg you guys to help me please!

And don't forget to send in any ideas that you or your family members or friends or someone that you or they could think of. Please explain them in detail since I sometimes could not get it because I was really dense and stupid. I'm sorry if I'm demanding to much. Of course, I will give credits to you guys for those ideas since it was your (or someone else that you know) ideas after all, not mine.

Once again, don't forget to click the review button! ^^

BabyKangaroo

P/S : Don't forget to check my poll in my profile. It was about which Tenipuri characters would you give your chocolates to on Valentine's Day. I was just curious that who would you vote for. Forgive my curiosity...-.-ll


	4. Round 2

**The Game of Survival**

A/N : For this round and maybe the future rounds' co-host, I will be using back Sakurana Alice again since no one is willing to suggest anymore cameos for me and if everybody wants to settle with the same co-host... Anyway, from this chapter onwards, since I had finished the rules craps, the chapters might be getting gradually shorter or a lot shorter.

Erhem... Please just continue to enjoy it~

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis. The idea for the challenge below came from my dad.

* * *

Chapter 4 : Round 2

"Welcome back to the Game of Survival! Tonight's co-host is still Sakurana Alice. So, let's skip the introductions and just move on to Round 2," Ran said.

"Hello again, everyone! It's me, Alice. For this round, it will be just like the previous round. We will announce the participants only we will announce the challenge. Let's just call this round the Suspense Round."

"Once again, we will just need one candidate from each team. So, let's announce the candidates now."

* * *

First team : Kirihara Akaya

Second team : Minami Kentarou

Third team : Konjiki Koharu

Fourth team : Aoi Kentarou

"Look! We have two Kentarou's here!"

Fifth team : Niou Masaharu

Sixth team : Amane Hikaru

Seventh team : Kikumaru Eiji

Eighth team : Kaneda Ichirou

Ninth team : Kabaji Munehiro

Tenth team : Yagyuu Hiroshi

Eleventh team : Uchimura Kyousuke

* * *

"Now, for the challenge or rather the task, you have to sing... this!" Alice gave the candidates each a piece of paper.

When they received their papers, most of their eyes were nearly bulged out except for some of them.

Two of them were pretty clueless and looked really really innocent. As for the other two of them... their expressions were unreadable. One was snickering quietly while the other one was making jokes about the lyrics while getting hit by his doubles' partner and teammate. His jokes were a little dirty so let's not hear about it. As for his partner, he was being forcefully pulled down by the rest of his teammates. For the rest of them, nearly all of them had nosebleeds but they were not out cold yet.

The audiences and the not participating participants just look curiously at the people on stage and wondered about the next challenge.

While the people on stage were playing around with the lyrics, eleven microphones with stands were done setting up in front of each of the participants.

"Okay, it looks like the microphones were ready. We can begin Round 2 now. The condition is all of you must sing together as loud as possible."

"One reminder, for this song, the tune will be 'Jingle Bells'. I'm sure you all know how to sing that tune."

"Ready... Start!"

The eleven candidates sang together as loud as possible. The lyrics were like this...

"Jingle balls, jingle balls, jingle my two balls.

One so big and one so small, which ball do you want? Hey!

Jingle balls, jingle balls, hanging on the wall.

If you want the big big one, come and take my one."

However, since the hyperactive ones were in too, eg. Kikumaru Eiji, the song would ended up like this :

"Jingle balls nya! Jingle balls nya! Jingle my two balls, Yeah!

One so big and one so small, Yeah! Which ball do you want? Hey! / Hoi!

Jingle balls nya! Jingle balls nya! Hanging on the wall, Hey!.

If you want the big big one, come and take my one, Hoi!"

There was a brief silence after the song had ended.

"...Okay, that was really quick..."

"Ya, and they really sang as loud as possible. But, Eiji-san was the loudest with Akaya-kun. It looks like there are no penalties for this round."

"Yep! They are no penalties this round and no one is disqualify too."

"For Niou-senpai and Konjiki-san, I'm sure they could sing this with ease. As for Akaya-kun and Kikumaru-san, I'm sure they had no idea what they were singing at all. Kabaji was just imitating them. However, I'm really surprised that Yagyuu-senpai could sing this with ease as well..."

With that, Niou burst out laughing really hard. Inui and Yanagi immediately jotted down that valuable information. Kirihara and Kikumaru just stared at everyone else since they were as clueless as getting lost in the jungle.

'It's really true that it was surprising that Yagyuu, the Gentleman, could sing that kind of song without any trouble... Even us nearly had our brains tainted with dirty thoughts...' Most of the Rikkai regulars thought.

'How seriously disturbing...' Most of the participants thought.

'Mada mada dane.'

'I won't be able to get a girlfriend now... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!' Aoi Kentarou thought.

'I seriously did not think that. I seriously did not think that. I seriously did not think that...' Minami Kentarou, Kaneda Ichirou and Uchimura Kyousuke thought repetitively.

"Usu," Kabaji Munehiro said. "Very disturbing."

"The balls are jingling in my pants...Pft..." Amane Hikaru aka David tried to cover his mouth to stop laughing.

"Hora! Dabide!!" (Dabide - Amane Hikaru's nickname)

"Ah! Wait a minute! Bane-san!" (Bane-san - Kurobane Harukaze's nickname)

As for the rest, just use your imagination.

"As for the rest of the candidates, most of them nearly had nosebleeds but they managed to keep themselves from being out cold. That's too bad. Anyway, I'm sure that most of the singers and listeners had dirty thoughts after the first two lines of the song."

"Aww... They are healthy humans after all. It's natural for them to think like that!"

Most sweat-dropped at the two hosts but since the two hosts already knew the whole lyrics, obviously they would not think that way.

"As a conclusion for Round 2, it looks like they were no victims for the penalty and none of them were disqualified. So, that means there are still 70 more participants remain. *sigh* I thought we could kick out at least one or two of them. It looks like I had miscalculated the chances..."

Ran turned to back from the participants and the audiences while looking through the super long list of challenges and tasks prepared for the Game of Survival. Alice just laughed nervously while there were beads of sweat drops forming at the back of her head.

"Eto... For your information, the next round will be a normal round. Meaning, we will announce the challenge or task before we announce the participants. We will called that round Normal Round, okay?"

"Erhem... Round 2 had come to an end. I'm Takimoto Ran- And me, Sakurana Alice- the hosts for today would like to thank you all again for tuning into the Game of Survival on LIVE. We hope to see you again soon in the next round. Till then, keep on tuning in." Ran and Alice said together while waving good bye with the rest of the Tenipuri characters (including the out of the game ones).

* * *

A/N : What do you think of this chapter? Pretty short compare to the first 3 chapters, right? This chapter was a little boring too but the idea was original, right? I'm serious when I said that this idea came from my dad. He was singing this song the whole time in the car till I get seriously annoyed with it. And that is when I got my idea. However, the song was a little dirty if you never heard the whole thing.

As always, reviews are much appreciated! Ideas are also much appreciated too.

Till the next chapter, ciao!

BabyKangaroo

P/S : Please visit my poll. It was the same one as I had mentioned in the last chapter. I'm really curious. Plus, I might be using the results of the poll for the special round if I'm writing it.


End file.
